Spartan Anger
by Iyov
Summary: Deep in the Depths of Tartarus, an ancient enemy of the gods makes a pact with Chronus. The Titans will never be the same. Potential for fluff in later Graphic Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a really neat project I got cooking in my mind, and I'll tell you: it's not pretty. It's going to be gory, violent and brutal… dashed with a little intense romance that will fly as racy… but I know you'll like it. It's going to cross over slightly with another series, but I'll leave that secret 'til the last moment. Enjoy

* * *

Spartan Anger

His throat cried for air, but upon opening his cracked and bloodied maw there was none; merely the stale mist of blood and sweat. The fog of it always tasted bitter of new and old mixing together. He would try to open his eyes, but he knew too well that he was blinded by the metal helm bolted into his neck.

The pits of Tartarus were not a pleasant place to say the least; defying the gods in the worst possible manner earned your damnation into this pit. He could hear in the distance the grinding stone of Sisyphus and the turning wheel of Ixion. Long has he become accustomed to their constant tormented cries; he once accompanied them in their outbursts of pain, but after so many ages his torture was now something that was almost bearable.

Forced into kneeling, the prisoner of Tartarus was merged into the floor at the knees, his feet emerged slightly only to be nailed down for the sake of pain. His flesh was stripped away as he was whipped incessantly, the chains which bound his arms to stone pillars aside him. The rattling of his chains had long ceased, however, and now this poor excuse for a man was left to bleed, skinless, for all eternity. He often wondered if they merely stopped so he may grow healthy again only to be beaten once more. Surely a being as vile and dangerous as he should not be granted any form of pity or mercy.

Amidst the echoes and screams, the dead Spartan heard footsteps pace by him. He frowned; '_He left me and now the lazy bastard returns? I would have his head if I could'_ the Spartan thought as he pointlessly tugged at his chains.

Strangely enough the whip never cracked his back. No punch was thrown; no violent action was given to him. Feeling the pangs of anxiousness overwhelmed him eventually.

"What's with this? Hit me, damn you! Worthless! " His voice was cracked and choppy, having not said words in centuries.

Feeling a coarse hand placed onto his cracked and bloodied shoulder, a raspy voice tumbled into his ear: a language that seemed completely foreign to him after not hearing it for so long.

"The escaped one has sent an offer for your assistance, Spartan. Your freedom will come at a simple agreement."

The words danced around his mind. The escaped one… The god of time; Chronus; the supposed "cannibal" god, wanted to free him. Long has rumor floated around of his escape from the pits, giving the damned a twisted sense of hope that they could do the same, and if not, that they would be freed by his hand one day when he returns. The person relaying this clearly shows that Chronus has been able to penetrate and seep into the depths of Olympia. Having nothing to lose, the Spartan saw no point in denying the wishes of a god.

"Tell him I want what was stripped from me, and only then I will help him" The Spartan hissed out through crimson scarred lips.

"Very well then" The voice creaked back. Feeling the hand leave his shoulder, he felt turmoil of excitement and hate boil inside him.

_Ares… you will suffer again for all you have done_

In the midst of his thoughts, the sharp burn of a whip cracked his back. The feel of his blood shake from his back at the crack awakened him out of it, almost making him feel alive again. A sneer crept onto his face, knowing he will soon be released from his bounds, and he would reap havoc onto those that stand in his way. Images of what he would do brought a strange relief to him; he alone would bring tartarus to the earth.

Blood now ran down his back and began to splash over his barren shoulder, but deep within the Spartan, the roar of evil and chaotic laughter boiled up and over his lips and flowed over. The whip fell harder onto his back as the laughter began to echo overtop the screams of pain.

Finally having his fill of this defiance, the tormentor stopped his whipping and finally gave a thunderous shot to the Spartans head, a light mist of crimson shaking off of him. Satisfied, the Spartan stilled. And there was silence.

Silence. In tartarus.

Smiling once more, the Spartan smiled through blood, bearing teeth, and hissed again.

"Ares…."


	2. Chapter 2

A Hard Life's Day

A mid-summers day; the sun hung delicately in the sky as clouds lazily swam by, content where they floated in the heavens. A small robin sailed about in the currents of wind, having not a care in the world. Having fed merely an hour ago, the bird was biding its time before returning to the nest. Descending, it is greeted by New Olympia's rooftops, close to its home.

Small and fragile, the lazy robin is suddenly and abruptly thrown about as a sudden gust of wind flings it in the opposite direction. Tumbling, the bird is lost in a sea of grass and leaves; a miniature whirlwind of chaos.

Below, a titan stands in the eye of this storm. Greatly outnumbered the titan strains to keep a distance from his enemies; ten to one to his disadvantage. Beads of sweat run down from his fettered forehead, landing on his brow before continuing the path down the side of his face. '_This is goddamn insane_' he thought to himself as he eyed the four giants before him. His vision strains to see that there is one to his far left and three to his right; two are behind him, most likely about to strike.

Without hesitation, the titan spins into action once more. Whip in hand, he quickly snaps it from his side in a large arc, maintaining a safe zone. Bringing the whip directly in front of him, Archie performs something he took great time and patience honing; he flips over his arm as he brings the whip full circle, hitting the two directly behind him by surprise. Roaring in pain, they fall back as Archie lands, kneeling down in exhaustion. Mentally keeping time, the fight has lasted 45 minutes. '_I don't have time for this…_'

Lacksing his attention for a moment, the other giants take advantage as they all leap at once, landing on top of the weakened hero. Pinned, Archie can do nothing but give up; they're too heavy for him to even get out on his own.

A voice speaks out from beyond Archie's vision: "Okay Odie, shut it down…I'm disappointed in you Archie"

The giants shimmer briefly and fade out; Odie's virtual training system shuts down and Ares steps out from beyond the pillars marking off the training area. Archie, too exhausted from combat, doesn't even bother to stand up. Lying there motionless, Ares continues to berate his warrior-in-training.

"…have to learn to deal with multiple enemies and the odds staggeringly against you! I can't rest knowing that my safety is resting on someone who can't fight the impossible. This is Chronus you're fighting! A GOD! I remember my _last_ apprentice…"

Archie knows this lecture; lately Ares has pushed him harder than before. He knows he has a point, but it's not like he's the only one on the team; just as he was training, Jay and the others have not been negligent in their pursuits for being better. Regardless of Chronus' minions being as slow and dumb as ever, their journey has lead them to encounter many beings that have put up more than a fight for them. Zoning back in, Archie hears the end of the lecture.

"..so Smarten up!" Ares throws his arms, signaling that this is the point where Archie is supposed to get up and agree with the god of war.

Staggering up, he stands and nods to Ares, saying that he'll try harder. Ares sighs at his apprentice, and leaves the exhausted titan. As soon as the god is out of sight, the weakened titan flops back onto the ground, looking up into the cloudy sky. His body throbs and aches from the intense labor it was put through only moments ago. Closing his eyes, he lets his mind drift away from his aches… his worries… his peace is only short lived.

A shadow comes to hover over his sweaty brow. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know who it is; the beaming smile she's wearing is burning through his eyelids. If it weren't for the fact his face was flush from the exercise, his cheeks would show a slight blush.

"I see the old battleaxe is still trying to run you through gauntlets." The fiery redhead poked her lifeless friend in the forehead, her femininely strong finger slipping from his sweat. Shuddering slightly, but with a smirk, she flicked it back onto his forehead.

"'Lanta, I'm too tired right now for this…" Archie's chest was still pumping hard, his breathing labored.

"Gimme a break, _I_ could have done that as long as you were, and _still_ have energy to stand up." She punched him in the arm; not hard, but enough for him to feel it. She smirked at him, she enjoyed teasing him whenever the chance arouse. Normally this would blow out to an argument, but Archie clearly had little energy for that. Opening his eyes slightly, he could see Atlanta drawing back for another punch. With the last bit of energy he could muster in him, he reached up and grabbed her hand as it plummeted downwards. Taken off guard, Archie used the advantage to flip her over, pinning her underneath him.

"H-hey! Come on!" Atlanta, having recovered from her temporary shock, pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of her. Grabbing her hand, he pinned it to the ground. She let a laugh slip out; she clearly was enjoying the attention and resistance.

Archie, however worn, found that being above the redhead exhilarating; his legs startling hers as he hovered above her, trying to keep his larger frame and weight over her, exercising his advantage as much as he could. Startlingly, he felt her legs wrap around his upper body, and flung him off of her. Landing with a thud, Archie felt the wind knocked out of him. Atlanta stood above him briefly before leaping at him again, the playful wrestling match continued.

Off in the distance, Odie packed up that last few pieces of the holographic equipment. Looking at his two friends play fighting, he shook his head and sighed. '_Childish'_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the open area and down the hallway, leading out. Stopping briefly at the Foyer to say goodbye to Chiron, he turned and approached the portal; a mystic barrier which glowed a warm sky blue, rippling like water. The portal was a gateway which leads back to the New Olympia High school, which he and the other titans were attending.

Standing at the gate, he pondered its magnificence. Turning back to the foyer, he called out to Chiron; "Hey Chiron, I always meant to ask one of you guys: how does this thing work?"

The centaur clopped up beside the small genius. With an index of all the mythological creatures stored within his head, he had little space or care for anything else. He did, however, understand some of the basic things about it.

"Well… as far as I'm concerned; Hephestus made it so you titans can walk travel freely. It doesn't work for anyone if I recall, you have to be seen as a hero of the gods in order to use it and have it transport you here. If I recall… it can't be seen by anyone who isn't a hero."

Odie nodded and stared at the portal, now fascinated by its many properties. Saying goodbye once more, he walked through the portal; an sensation that has to be experienced in order to understood, and headed home.

Pulling up to the three story building, Odie parked his moped in the back and entered through the back, directly leading into the kitchen area. Inside were Herry and Niel, both busily making separate meals. As usual, Niel took up the most space for whatever sort of dish he deemed worthy; usually a small salad or some sort of dish you can only get in fancy restaurants. Herry, on the other hand, was happily preparing something inside a pot on the stove.

"Hey Herry, what's cookin'?"

"Hey Odie. It's Granny's world famous Beef stew… she was trying to teach it to me last summer. He lifted the lid and smelt the aroma swirling out of it with great satisfaction. Motioning over to Odie to come smell, he lifted the lid higher.

"She fed this to me since I was a little kid- said that its probably what made me so strong… I'll just not tell her about me being Herc's descendant" Herry said, winking at his friend.

Odie, breathed in on the aroma… and nearly gagged on it. Stifling the bile he could feel bubbling up from his stomach. He coughed once to help fight it down.

"J-jeez Herry, it's a little cough …spicy… that how it's suppose to be?" Odie sputtered out, waving the smell away from him.

"Well… I did add a few more ingredients; Granny never liked things spicy like I do. You want some once its done?"

"no thanks… I had a bite at the school." Odie replied as he backed away from the pot.

"Oh… well I'll save you some for tomorrow then." Odie shuddered slightly as he headed to the edge of the kitchen.

Herry returned to the gourmet meal that he was preparing; adding another clove of garlic and half pound of beef to the mixture. A leaf of lettuce flew across the kitchen and landed squarely in the pot, floating briefly, then drowning; Neil was getting a bit messy with preparation.

"Niel, what exactly are you making over there? I've seen pig styes cleaner than this."

Neil, always dressed for the occasion, turned to his kitchen-mate, wearing a tall chef's hat and apron, bearing "kiss the chef" across the chest.

"I'll have you know I'm making nigiri and Seoul roll sushi. It's the new thing and its really healthy… and don't talk badly about my kitchen etiquette, I don't think you're floors seen the light of day since you moved in!"

"Least it's not covered with magazine clippings of me in my boxers all over the place"

Odie left the two nattering cooks in the kitchen and entered the living room. He could over hear the high pitched scream of excitement and joy as he entered the room. Popcorn littered the floor and air as Theresa and Jay playfully fought on the couch. From the looks of things, Jay had most of it dumped on his head, leading to this pseudo-snowball fight.

A nerve twitched at the back of Odie's head as Theresa screamed again in happiness; he had his fill of witnessing teenage flirting for one day. Sighing, he turned and headed up the stairs towards his solitude. Ever the technological wizard, he entered his room, greeted by the humming of computer towers and monitors. Odie lets out a relieved sigh; after a long day, he's finally alone.

Slouching back into his comfortable computer chair, he quickly loads up one of his favorite internet radio stations and begins his ritual: checking his mail, surfing IRC boards for random entertainment before settling into an online game. The day would end on his terms.

Before he can even open the link to Digitally Imported, his screen flickers as reality decides to turn around and bite him in the ass; Hermes's face is plastered across each one of Odie's monitors.

"Odie, we need everyone over here on the double! Looks like we have some trouble brewing!"

Odie gave a exasperated cry of anguish as he wheeled his chair around, heading for the door. He cursed it all, wishing just once he could just spend a night home for once. Little did he know that this would be one of the few seldom chances he could achieve anything remotely normal for a long while.

_The chains in Tartarus rattle in anticipation_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, this is where we're going to get out M rating on this fanfic. Be forewarned!

* * *

Unleashed

Ancient Pillars speak no words as they tower ominously over top the cracked and aged marble floor. Forgotten by man, vines have overgrown the area; the light hangs through the foliage. Long ago, this harbored the praises and worships for Hera, Mother of Olympians.

Forgotten by mortals.

Not by Gods.

Ethereal energy wisps into the air and explodes forth, and a dark figure emerges, followed by several foreboding juggernauts.

The God of time breathed deeply.

"Ah, I always found that the air was sweeter in Greece; no doubt from their more…fruitful labors"

Chuckling to himself over his morbid humor, the maniacal Cronus lifted his hands. As if to respond, the land before him tore apart, revealing the undisturbed earth below. Two Giants accompanying the God lurched forwards and jumped into the crevice, and proceeded to dig into the hardened earth. The third Giant bowed before his master, holding up three clear glass bottles.

Quickly taking the first glass and uncorking it, The God of time poured the liquid into the pit. The sweet smells of milk and honey rose as Cronus uncorked the second one in like, and poured wine into the concoction. Finally, the last bottle, containing water was added in, and Cronus tossed Barley into the pit.

"The pleasures of ancient magic; truly something to be appreciated...now!" Clapping his hands together, the God waited with anticipation as he stared down into the pit. He could feel the primal forces swim through it. Closing his eyes to savor the moment, he suddenly heard a cry of pain and a body falling to the ground. Cronus smiled wickedly.

"Welcome Jay, to Greece. I hope you enjoy your stay here, while it lasts." Turning, he saw all seven of the mortal heroes, prophesized to end him. 'Mortals capable of bringing a god down….Me down!' Cronus spat at the thought as his anger bubbled up inside him. He knew things are going to plan as he expected they would but could not help but be angered; Hera and her damned nosing about. His remaining brutes lumbered alongside him, awaiting his command to strike. Turning, he refocused his attention on the pit, now stewing with an unfathomable energy. A dark portal was forming inside the liquids, showing hellish images. A sneer stretched cross his face.

"Keep them occupied a while; I am nearly there", he ordered.

Thundering forwards, Cronus' minions engaged the heroic descendants. Cronus paid little attention to it; he was determined to find his covert. Tartarus rolled by the portal, showing all too familiar images to the fallen god; he had spent an eternity witnessing and suffering the fates he witnessed. But that was behind him, he was going to regain his throne. The portal slowed as he came upon his minion: a single wraith-like being.

Herry, Jay and Archie lead the charge against the giants. Quickly grappling the first giant, Herry used his godly strength to bring the giant to a stop, and slowly pushed him back. Tightening his grip, he gave a sudden jerk, sending the behemoth off balance. Turning, the titan hurled the giant crashing into a broken pillar. Dust erupted as the giant was buried under ancient marble.

Jay and Archie tag teamed on another; Archie utilizing his whip while Jay fended it off with his staff. From behind them came Theresa and Atlanta; Atlanta showering the battlefield with energy arrows while Theresa exercised her telepathic ability, causing one giant to mistake its friend as a less agile titan. At the very rear of the scene was Odie and Neil; Odie quickly trying to assess what the evil god was up to while Neil "watched out for Odie".

"Did he agree to assist us?" Cronus hissed to his shapeless peon. The wraiths voice came to the gods ears as nothing more than a mixed sound of screams and cries, but he knew what it meant; the Spartan was his to command. Quickly dismissing the visage of his covert, Tartarus rolled before him once more inside the pool, past the hill of Sisyphus towards a lone mount, harboring an inhuman captive. Cronus looked upon the disgraced man: a demented Spartan helm bolted onto his head, a metal plume turned backwards on his head. Where a visor would be is nothing more than a small cut away, revealing a fraction of a face stripped of flesh; bloodied teeth and muscle twisted and contorted into a demonic smile. His chains that bound him shivered with anticipation. Opening the slightest degree, the man spoke.

"A-Ares…"

Cronus could not help but smile back. "You will be free of your confines soon enough."

The battle waging behind the god was quickly fading away; with so few minions, the titans whisked through them with ease. It unfolded as it had always did. Until Cronus turned back towards the fight, dramatically raising his hand as he shouted:

"Agnon! Now!"

The signaled out giant turned and nodded, and lunged towards Archie. Reacting, The purple haired hero lashed out at him with his whip. Unexpectadly, the giant grabbed onto the oncoming sharpened whip, and quickly wrapped his hand into it. Archie turned a shade lighter as Agnon wretched against the blade, cutting into his hand. Blood pearled up from the wounds and ran down the whip towards the hero. Sickened at the sight, Archie depressed the switch, recoiling the whip back into its handle. Blood spattered as it zipped back into the handle, leaving the giant with a bloody and contorted mass for a hand. In the distance you could hear Neil scream as the giant tore at his skin causing the wound to bleed ever more than it was, screaming as it did so. The titans stood in absolute shock and horror as Cronus' face twisted in sadistic delight at the spectacle. "That is quite enough Agnon; it will do for what must be done."

Turning in acknowledgement, the masochistic giant lumbered over towards the pit. Raising the bloodied stump over the pool, blood poured forth onto the pit.

Odie bolted towards the pool, screaming. "He's opening a Gate to Tartarus! The blood is opening it!"

The pit exploded with red light as the ground beneath them shook. The god of time turned towards the horrified teens with a maniacal smile smeared across his face. "It's far, far too late to stop it now."

The marble floor cracked and shattered as the earth below rumbled. A mountain of rock erupted out. Shards of marble rained down as the titans scurried out of the path of the forming mount. The ground continued to quake as the last few remains of the temple fell to the earth; leaving nothing more than an open floor. Stretching across the floor, rubble forms a base for the mount of rock; at its peak can be seen two ash-red pillars. As Jay and the others turned their heads skywards, the sound of rocks shifting as chains pulled against them. With a thundering crash, the rocks slipped and fell down the mount, landing with the rest of the rubble. With an agonizing cry of pain, a figure appeared at the top of the mount. Odie looked with a deep terror in his eyes. "Gods help us…"

Leaping from the peak, the figure landed with a grand "THUD!" as the ground sighed with his landing. The titans froze in a horror-struck stare at what was before them: the bloody mass of muscle and bone cracked and snapped as for the first time in a millennia, the man stretched. Theresa and Atlanta shuddered violently as his elbows sounded like they were breaking as they stretched. Suddenly dropping his arms limp, chains that trailed from his forearms clinked as they rested against the ground; the remainder of the chains seemed to be held to his arms, fused to his body.

Twisting his neck, the man opened his skinless maw of a mouth. Blood ran down his chin as the man gave a great exhale; ash and sulfur poured out like water. A slight wind took the flakes and danced in the air. Neil and Archie turned a ghostly white.

Cronus, having been a good enough distance to avoid the rubble and witness the display of grotesqueness of his new minion, stepped close to him. "Show me why I freed you, and I will make sure you get what you want." Stepping back towards the rubble, the god of time sat with a look of excitement on his face.

The Spartan shook his body, and a mist of blood littered the floor around him. Quickly jerking his arms, the man miraculously wound the chains that lay on the ground around his arms. Stepping forwards, he stood prone with his legs in a spread into a balanced stance. Cocky, he raised his hand and motioned for the heroes to attack.

Still frozen in horror, they remained motionless. Herry was the first to snap out of it and reacted with the simplest and most direct way possible; he lunged at the Spartan. Without sight, his enemy reacted with perfect timing. The two men grappled, both leaning in with their weight. Herry felt like he was going to be sick as his hands were slick with blood, but soon was distracted as the man began to overpower him. Pain shot through his arms as the Spartan pressed forwards. Herry cried in agony as the he could feel his wrists give to superior strength. Resisting, he pushed harder back. The Spartans face contorted into a grotesque smile as the next few moments slipped by. The titans could not believe their eyes at what was happening: The Spartan shifted his weight and stepped forward into Herry, and pressed in. Instantly, Herry's arms buckled with a hideous crack. Herry fell limp as bone pierced skin, screaming in pain. Cronus cackled like a psychopath as Herry crumples to the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Atlanta reacted with divine speed. Blurring towards the monstrous Spartan, she quickly evaded his initial punch. Getting behind him, she quickly fired off an energy arrow into his back. A mere grunt eminated from him as the bolt dissipated against his hardoned hyde; the whips and scars have been merciless against the Spartans back, a mere arrow is little more than a nuisance. Turning, the Spartan launched off a backfist to Atlanta, who narrowly evaded it. Moving out of meelee range, Atlanta continued to pelt the Spartan with arrows. Stepping towards her, the Spartan lunged his arms forwards, sending hell-forged chains out in a cross arc, catching Atlanta off guard. The chains slammed against her body fiercely. Atlanta cried out as the Spartan backfisted her in the side of the head, sending her sprawling across the ground, unconscious.

"ATLANTA! NOOOO!" Archie cried out in painful anguish before turning into a loud growl as he rushed towards the Spartan. Whip drawn, he cracked his forward, but it was met by chains, dissolving its attack as Archie ducked underneath the chains before leaping upwards to attack once more. Beyond any reasoning, the Spartan leapt towards Archie, and grabbed his good leg. Giving it a twist, the Spartan cracked his ankle before coming back towards the ground. The Spartan swung Archie like a mace as he slammed him down into the marble ground with a crash. Archie gasped for air as he came to stop on the ground; his lungs begged for air as his ribs pressed down on them.

Now completely on the offensive, the Spartan rushed towards the rest of the titans. Jay and Theresa roll to avoid his charge, but Odie was caught completely off guard as his face met the blood hand of the tortured man. Lifting him off the ground, Odie was whipped into Neil, sending them both to the ground.

Cronus cannot stop laughing at the spectacle; sprawled out against a rock he tried to restrain himself. Jay, having not been able to comprehend any of this, finally dropped his staff and unsheathed his sword. Getting behind the Spartan, Jay quickly swung at the Spartans neck, only to be deflected by the helmets extremely low neck and bolt. Jay rolled back as the Spartan turns to counter.

Theresa, horrified as she looks at the shambles her friends are, cried out desperately as she sees the Spartan lunge towards Jay. Desperately, she tried to invade his mind, hoping to stop him. Instantly, she is greeted with images of Ares as he stands above a burning city, people screaming as they are slaughtered and finally on a mother and her child, laying dead on the ground before the statue of Athena.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the Spartan grasped his head and cried out at the invasion into his memories. Falling to one knee, the Spartan tore at his helmet restraint before turning and running off, leaping over the mountain of rubble and disappearing. Cronus, confused, looked quickly over to the red headed titan before quickly summoning a portal and making a hasty retreat.

Jay and Theresa, battered and scared, rush over to Herry and Archie, clearly the most hurt of their friends. Jay quickly checks Archie's pulse; it's erratic. Theresa's brief look over of Herry wasn't any more optimistic. Jay quickly dove his hand into his pocket, retrieving his PMR.

"Hera! Help us!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's Chapter 4 in all its glory. It took a lot longer than I anticipated since I was working on other school literary projects, but I'm rather proud of it, especially the last portion. I, without a doubt in my mind, dedicate this chapter to my muse and personal goddess, jennieman. She inspired much of the last portion of this chapter. I hope you like it, and please, give reviews.

* * *

Bittersweet Failure

Help came.

Quickly cresting the horizon, the teens could make out the collective silhouettes of Gryphon's, lead by the Hermes, messenger of the Gods. The majestic birds landed just a short distance away from the injured tees. Quickly dismounting, Hermes rushed over to Jay and Theresa, who were cradling now cradling Herry and Archie. Archie struggled to remain conscious as his chest weighed heavily down on him. Each breath was labored as he looked over to the shocked god.

"What on in the name of Zeus happened here!?" Hermes bellowed as he stepped closer, and then shot a glance upwards to the mountain of rock.

"Cronus happened. He summoned something from Tartarus. We have to get Herry and Archie to a hospital!" Jay explained, nearing into hysterics. Never before had they suffered so great of injuries in battle.

Hermes took a glancing look down to assess it all. "No, we can't move them. They're too far gone."

"Then what do we do!? We can't just let them die!"

"Could you tell that boy to calm down? He's not helping the situation."

The party turned back towards the flock of Gryphon's to see a stout man emerge out from under the shadow of a wing. Jay was transfixed on the man, nearly dropping Archie. Walking towards them barefoot, the man wore a traditional Greek robe, wrapped around one shoulder. Thick curly brown hair draped over his shoulders, bouncing as he edged ever closer to the wounded. In one hand the man held a medical kit. In the other, however, was what made Jay gasp; in it he held a gnarled staff, and around it was coiled a snake. Its head bounced upwards whenever the staff hit the ground, its tongue flickered out towards Jay. Hermes smiled at the sight of the man walking forwards.

"Jay, Theresa- this is Asclepius, the God of Medicine."

Stooping down, Asclepius ran his fingers over Herry's arm, pressing softly at the area where bone pierced. Through his unconsciousness, Herry winced and stirred at the pain. Theresa, whom was holding the teen up, could not help but gag as she looked down at the injuries and was more alarmed as he began to feel cold. Asclepius face hardened.

"He's going into Hypovolemic shock. You, girl, hold him steady. I can't do anything until I realign these fractures."

Theresa nodded, not really sure what to do. The god took hold of the arm closest to him and gave it a hard push, shifting the bone back into its proper place. Theresa choked back vomit as blood continued to pour out. With expert proficiency, the god quickly cleaned the area and bandaged the arm before setting to work on the other. After the rather gruesome task was completed, Asclepius opened his medical kit and produced a small vile with green liquid in it. Producing a syringe, the god drew a small portion of it.

"He's lost too much blood to make it anywhere where he can be cared for. This injection of Gorgon blood will keep him alive until we can get him proper care. Hermes, take this one back to the haven as fast as you can, Dionysus will be able to take care of him further. I have to check upon the rest of the titans before you can move them."

Hermes nodded and set to his task.

Theresa looked at the medical god peculiarly. "Gorgon blood?"

Nodding, Asclepius explained as he looked over Herry for other injuries. "Gorgon blood has the unique ability to stave off death in small doses. Too much would kill him instantly, so its used sparingly… it looks like these were the most detrimental, time to move to the next one."

Arising, Asclepius moved on to Archie, leaving Theresa swimming in wonder and awe.

Time passed slowly as the teens awaited outside of Dionysus's office. Archie was still in critical condition when the rest returned. Aside from Herry, he was the most gravely injured; his ribs were shattered and one of his lungs pierced, along with his good leg in traction.

Herry was now stable, having being given a proper transfusion of blood and his arms now in proper casts. Atlanta had suffered a broken arm and a concussion, but was well enough to fight with the medical gods and be released. Odie had suffered a concussion and required bed rest with a shot of Gravol to stop his stomach from bothering him. Neil, having once again been blessed with amazing luck, only received a bump on the head.

Jay and Theresa sat together on a bench, both horribly worried. Atlanta, having given up sitting, paced back and forth across the hall. The hall was silent aside from the incessant whining of Neil, whom didn't tear his eyes away from his mirror as he lightly touched the bruise.

"Do you think it's permanent?"

"Neil! It's a damn bruise! It goes away! If you're so damn concerned with it use some damn makeup to cover it!" Atlanta snapped at the Narcissian descendant before returning to her pacing, flushed with anger and worry, her eyes cloudy as she held back tears.

Jay was about to speak when the door opened and Dionysus came out, dressed in surgical garb. He was smiling weakly, which brought some comfort and levied the tension in the room. "Archie will be fine. We were able to patch him up, but he won't be conscious for some time."

"Can we see him?" Atlanta blurted out as tears of joy rolled down her face, ever relieved that one of her best friends was safe.

"Unfortunately that wouldn't be a good idea for now, he's still needs to be under our watchful eye."

Atlanta immediately hunched back, depressed. Dionysus gingerly patted the girl on her head, reassuring her. "I'll come and get you myself when he's ready for visitors, okay? You just get some rest."

The young red head smiled in thanks to the god as tears of relief continued to roll down her cheek.

Cutting the tender moment short, Ares burst through the far doors at the opposite end of the hallway, sending the door into the wall, shaking from the force as it closed again.

"What in the name of Zeus happened!? Dionysus! How is my apprentice!? You better give me some good news or I'll-"

"Ares, that is quite enough."

From the doorway Hera appeared, holding the door open as one of its hinges came loose.

"Can't you see that the children have been through enough traumas for one day? Don't elate them more than they already are. But how is Archie?"

Asclepius now entered the room to join the already buzzing room. Dionysus, taking charge, spoke first.

"Archie will be fine with some time; whatever happened hit him and Herry pretty hard."

Hera sighed relieved before turning back to serious matters.

"Children, may I see the rest of you in my office? I want to know exactly what happened."

So once again the teens relived the gruesome scenes of how they and their friends were left in such horrible condition. Hera, Chiron and Ares all stood in disbelief as they told them how Cronus summoned a being from the depths of Tartarus and how he disposed of them one by one before Theresa intervened with her powers. Ares scoffed at the idea of her using magic, until she mentioned her invasion into the Spartans mind and told how she saw Ares stood towering above a city in flames, to which Ares became uncharacteristically silent. Having asked only what happened, Hera dismissed them all to their home to rest and wait. Jay was the last to leave, shutting the door slow enough to see the three gods begin a heated discussion with the mention of Hades in Ares' shouting.

Having returned home, the house was hauntingly silent as four of the seven teens sat in the living room. Neil sat at the far end of the couch, now fussing over the application of his cover up and how it didn't perfectly match his complexion. Giving up, Neil quickly stormed up the stairs to his room to where he could 'touch up properly'. The comment only sent mild, forced chuckles through the other three, all too absorbed in how worried they were. Finally, Atlanta stood up, frustrated.

"I can't take this! Who was that!? I'm going to go see if Odie is awake enough to find out who he was."

Turning, she left Jay and Theresa alone in the living room. The two simply sat there for what seemed like an eon. Though both were in the room, they both felt incredibly alone. Jay could only think of how he failed as a leader, how he let his friends get so injured and be torn apart so easily. If only he had prepared himself better, if only he didn't slack off. Cronus was getting easy, too easy for them, and this is how he comes back. He continued to mentally tear himself down before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Theresa weakly smile.

"Let's go hang out in my room; its too tense sitting here and doing nothing"

Jay felt a twinge from inside of him cheering with joy at the offer, but the weight of the situation still pressed down on him. Still, he was no fool and didn't want to be alone. Nodding, the two rose and headed up the stairs.

Entering the room, Theresa went to her bed and sat at the edge of it. Meanwhile Jay, having the pleasure of being in her room a handful of times, walked around exploring it. The boy's opened mouth expression made Theresa smile, thinking how it's nothing special but it entranced him all the same. Deciding not to interrupt Jay, Theresa searched around her bed and found her laptop tucked away at the foot of her bed. Opening it, she flipped through her music library and hit play on some random tune. The melody of the music caught Jay's ear right away, taking him away from his exploration. Coming to the bed, Jay seated himself beside the red head. He unconsciously placed his hand on her knee as he looked over her to see the machine.

"I didn't know you had a laptop"

The redhead nodded, noting Jays hand placement. "Daddy decided that I needed one. I don't know tons about using it, so I just use it for music right now."

Theresa mindlessly scrolled through her music, just showing the expanse of her library. Jays eyes scanned the list as it zipped by, trying to read them as fast as they came up. His eyes flashed as he saw something, and grasped Theresa's hand to stop her. She looked down at him, wondering what was going on.

With a devilish smile, Jay quickly fingered the touch pad and brought up what he was looking for. Hitting play, Jay stood up pulling Theresa off the bed and into his arms. Piano cords tumbled into the room as Theresa understood what he was doing and softened, sinking into his arms.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

The two teenagers swayed about the room. The music and soft voice enwrapped them, taking them away from the room and the world to a place where no god could see them, it was just them alone, bathed in soft melody and subdued light.

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

Theresa closed her eyes as she tried to control her galloping heart, surprised and excited at the forwardness of Jay. Her blood raced to her face, she blushed as she felt him rest his cheek on her, his breath slipping by her ear. She liked being close to him.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grave._

Jay couldn't help himself as he held her close to him, his grip tight around her as they danced. The smell of flowers tickled his nostrils. He stifled a satisfying moan; he felt inside that it would ruin the moment. He simply closed his eyes and savored the moment.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

Atlanta dashed into the living room, her excitement making her more girlish than normal. She had to tell the others! Seeing the room barren, she bolted up the stairs. Odie found out something and Archie was stable!

Atlanta came upon Jay's room first. Knocking, she found no answer. Irritated, she started towards Theresa's, hearing music coming from it. Not bothering to knock, she began to open the door.

"Theresa! Archi-"

She cut herself off as she saw the couple before her dancing, having not noticed her intrusion. She smiled softly and thought to herself how they took its damn sweet time before closing the door, deciding she would go visit Archie alone.

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave._

As the song came to its slow conclusion, Jay pulled back and looked down at his partner. Her eyes looked deep and endless as the ocean; he could see the passion in them. His body ached to kiss her, to end this torture and just give in. But he couldn't, not while there is so much to do.

But her eyes still longed for him, and Jay felt his resolve weakening. Attempting to satiate his yearnings, he met half way. Leaning in, he gave Theresa a long kiss on the cheek. She gave a sigh as he did, knowing that was all she would receive. The moment seemed to stretch on for eternity; this simple affection was the only tenderness they could afford. The kiss stretched on into the infinite before Jay released Theresa from his enveloping grasp and turning away to leave. Theresa opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. She reached out and grabbed his hand, begging him to stay.

Jay bit his lip in nervousness and guilt; he regretted succumbing to his emotions. Yet all the same he felt more alive than he had been in his entire life. His mind was now swimming with thoughts of Theresa, and the ways he wanted to express to her his devotion and adoration of the red headed goddess. His thoughts trailed to the softness of her hands against his coarse fingers and palms. He felt intoxicated as he realized his lips tasted of her: sweet cherry blossom mixed with her own enthralling smell. The flood gates opened. He had to have more.

Theresa was taken completely off guard as Jay released his hand from her lacks grasp and scooped her up into his arms, lifting her off the ground. She squeaked as she hung there in his arms, before looking down at him, seeing his hungry passion in his eyes and bated breath. Leaning in, she could smell his breath as it mingled with her own. Hesitating only a moment longer, the two teens finally let their lips touch with an explosion of sensation. Falling into the moment, Jay half mindedly carried his goddess over to the bed and turned, dropping himself down onto the bed with her on top. The rush of the fall made Theresa squeal with happiness and excitement. Breaking the kiss, Theresa let her long silk hair drape over the two of them. Jay motioned to talk, but Theresa quickly placed her finger over his objections, smiling.

"Not right now."

Leaning back down, she kissed him again. Jay returned the kiss with hearty passion, sliding a hand into her crimson hair, running his fingers through them as he had always wanted to do but never could. Theresa pulled back from the kiss only to flick her tongue out and lick his lips teasingly. Smiling, Jay responded in like. Letting himself become fully enveloped into the moment, Jay broke from the ever satisfying touch of his goddess' lips and kissed down her neck, ever savoring her flesh. Theresa closed her eyes and welcomed the wonderful sensation of Jay's lips on her body. She wondered to herself how she could have gone so long without it before Jay began to kiss her collar, and she shivered in enjoyment. Her fingernails dragged along his arms, her only response to the pleasure she was receiving.

Jay, never being one to deny Theresa anything in the end, turned over, pinning his girl against the bed. He looked down on her, his breath heavy. Off beyond his attention the laptop continued to spout out music, ever detaching the two from the rest of the world. He felt now that he should say something, but no words came to his mind, only a smile came to his lips. Theresa gave a playful pout and tugged at the hem of his shirt. With a menacing grin, Jay pulled it off and threw it across the room, only to return to Theresa's collar. Theresa, longing for Jay and his embrace, clawed down his back before grasping his butt and giving a squeeze. Jay pulled back, giving Theresa a confused look. She gave him a snicker.

"I like your butt, it's squishy but firm." She stuck out her tongue.

With a silly grin, Jay kissed her, sliding his tongue to meet hers. Gingerly, Jay let his hands wander, sliding his hands down Theresa's silky smooth arms down to her thighs. His hunger sped him on, slipping his hand up the girl's tank top and cupping her breast lovingly. Theresa broke away from Jay, quickly disposing of the tiny garment, along with her lacy bra. Jay could not help but kiss downwards, paying dear affection to the newly exposed flesh; he craved it and more. Tenderly licking and biting, Jay smiled as Theresa whimpered at his touch. Quickly switching to the other side, Jay's hand continued to explore her chest while Theresa, captivated at the feeling of Jay's tongue along her body, began to pull at his hair. Smiling devilishly, Jay continued down lower, tugging off his lover's lower garments as he slipped down onto his knees. Theresa's face bled into her hair as she turned in embarrassment, feeling so exposed. Jay, seeing her blush, quickly slipped out of his own remaining clothes and repositioned him self overtop Theresa. Jay leaned down and kissed her gently, wordlessly asking…begging her to show his devotion. He felt a tremble from her body. Or was it his own?

Theresa responded to him as such, even through her shyness and embarrassment; gently caressing his face she leaned upwards and kissed his neck. In such a time of violence and despair, it seemed almost wrong to be this blissful, yet so yearning for more. But it is the deepest of emotions that drive the two titans to continue their wondrous music together. Across the bed, the laptop, now shuffled to the farthest side of the bed from their romping, continued to spout music. The tone had shifted slightly as Chellos filled the room with sullen cords that reflected the couple's fiery passion towards one another.

_Apocalyptica- Romance_

Almost with an agonizing slowness to his pace, Jay entered Theresa, caressing her cheeks with kisses as he went. Theresa stirred at the new sensation, feeling a brief wave of pain run through her body. Jay leaned back, stopping, asking her if she was alright. Nodding, she wrapped her legs around Jays, applying pressure as she guided the pace. Fully entering, Jay stroked her face as he kissed her once more, darting his tongue out to greet her lips.

They began a slow rhythm, testing new uncharted waters as they locked eyes. Tilting downwards, Jay gingerly kissed Theresa's slender neck, wrapping a single arm around her slender torso. What began as soft sounds of pleasure began to rise as two became one in a grand unison.

_To hold you means I care for you,_

_To kiss you means I love you,_

_To tell you means I can't live without you.  
_

* * *

_Lyrics "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal is copyrighted by their respected owners_


End file.
